Icecream
by Kai-chan
Summary: Maybe if she had come before Sora’s friends, Tidus would’ve been a little more freaked at the seemingly random appearance of a fairy in his world. [Fairy!YunaTidus, an encounter, beware of cute]


Ice-cream.

When you got to Tidus' age, you were supposed to start forgetting all the things that made you a child, to get into those that made you an adult.

Or at least that was what his family was saying all the time.

So, he was told he had to leave all his childish fantasies behind, the dreams about other worlds, and strange beings, and fairies…

Of course, his father never knew of the ship that had landed in the Islands not long before Sora came back. Nor did his mother, but well, she would've only noticed if the ship had landed on his father's head or something.

And then Tidus had met his friend's friends. He had seen three giant talking animals, a duck, a dog and a mouse. And don't forget two talking chipmunks.

And when they were all sitting together, people from the Islands and the people of a place they called Disney Castle, Tidus knew that it would be just a little hard to forget about his "childish" dreams.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Tidus liked sitting in the beach at the afternoon and watching the sun set while having ice-cream. And while Selphie liked saying that it was sooooo romantic and that he should get a girlfriend to make him company, he just liked those moments because they gave him time to think.

That day, while he was just mentally laughing at one of his first victories over his father (even if his father was to never know of that one), a feminine voice he had never heard spoke by his side.

"That looks delicious."

He looked around, startled, and failed to see whoever was talking to him until he turned his sight back to his ice-cream.  
He blinked twice. Just to make sure he wasn't just seeing visions, but the fairy was still there, her uneven eyes staring at him and a cute smile in her face (he refused to acknowledge he had just used the word "cute" to describe her).

"You… want some?" He offered, still a little shocked.  
"Ah! Yes, please!" Her smile widened and she floated just a little higher to have a closer look to the boy.  
"Here you are." He offered, offering her a spoonful of his ice-cream. The fairy tasted just a little, being so much smaller than the spoon and gave a little jump.  
"Thanks!" She smiled, licking her lips to clean them. "I'm Yuna."  
"I'm Tidus." He said, flashing her the smile he was known for in the Islands. "You came with them?" He asked, pointing at the small Island where the strange ship of Sora's friends had landed.  
"I can't tell you that, I'm on a very important secret mission." She answered.  
"Oh, I see." And with that Tidus went back to his ice-cream.

Maybe if she had come before Sora's friends, Tidus would've been a little more freaked at the seemingly random appearance of a fairy in his world. But after that, he was more than ready to make strange friends too.  
He watched the sun slowly setting, and returned his sight to the miniature sized girl in front of him.

Five seconds had passed before she spoke again.  
"You live here, right?"  
"I do."  
"Ah! Then maybe you can help me…" Yuna made a little pause. He could tell she was thinking because of the way her brow furrowed. "I'm looking for treasure. Is there any treasure on this place?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"No treasure at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Completely sure of that?"  
"I swear."  
Yuna fell silent for a moment after that answer and Tidus noticed she looked a little disappointed.  
"We thought there may have been some big treasure here…"  
"We…?"  
"Me and my friends… We're known as the Gullwings." She told him.  
"Your friends are fairies too?"  
"Of course!" Yuna answered and after a little pause she added, "All right, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody, promise?"  
"I promise." He answered immediately.  
"We're treasure hunters." She explained. "We collect treasure from all around the world, and I was on a super secret mission to find treasure here."  
"You sneaked on their ship, huh?" Tidus smiled, and offered the little fairy some more ice-cream which she took gladly.  
"I know it's a bad thing, but they wouldn't take us." She explained.  
"That's why you don't want me to tell anybody, right?"  
"You won't, right?" The girl asked, getting a shake of the boy's head as an answer. "Oh great! Thank you very much!" She added.  
"So, you like it around here?"  
"It's a very nice place! I've never been to the beach before."  
"The beach is much better during the day."  
"I want to see the sun and hear the waves." Yuna smiled and gave a little turn in the air. "It must be wonderful!"  
"I can show you around the Islands tomorrow in the morning." Tidus offered, giving her a charming smile.  
"Really?" The fairy looked at him with a little mischievous smile and a slight blush. "Is that a date…?"  
"A… a date?" He asked, lowering his head. He had never been good at that kind of things, so he took a little time before answering. "All right, it's a date."  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuna almost squealed. "And thank you for the ice-cream." She added as an afterthought.  
"I'll treat you to more tomorrow." Tidus replied with another smile.  
"All right."  
And with a little peck on his nose, the fairy disappeared into thin air, leaving a very startled Tidus behind.

* * *

**Notes: **Well, some people was shocked to see that I still coud write "cute" when I wanted to. Plus Ever since the announce of the presence of YuRiPa in this game, I've wondered how such an encounter would go between them.

That's why this fic was born. (that, and also Kousei Mydell was an evil evil being that made me do it xD)


End file.
